1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power regulated window, more specifically to a power regulated window having a window glass which is opened by a motor when a foreign body is pinched by the window glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
The window glass is opened and closed by open and close signals from window regulator switches of the window glass. It is known a power regulated window having a window glass which is opened by a motor when a foreign body is pinched by the window glass. FIG. 6 shows a block diagram of the conventional power regulated window.
As shown in FIG. 6, a motor M rotates to regulate a window glass WG of a vehicle responding to open and close signals. The apparatus includes a semiconductor switching element Ry to control an electric power supply VB to the motor M, a current detector C1 to detect a load current flowing the motor M during the operation of the window glass WG, an abnormal judge means C2 to monitor whether or not the detected load current is abnormal, and a reversing controller C3 to output an open signal to the semiconductor switching element Ry to reverse the rotation of the motor M.
In this conventional apparatus, when the window glass WG is closing by means of the control of the semiconductor switching element Ry responding to the close signal from the window regulator switches, if a foreign body AS such as an arm or fingers is pinched by the window glass WG, the load current flowing the motor M becomes abnormal and is determined that some foreign body is pinched by the window glass WG so that the open signal to reverse the rotation of the motor M is output to the semiconductor switching element Ry and the window glass WG is opened to avoid a damage to the foreign body AS.
The conventional power regulated window described above is disclosed in JP, 2003-307076, A.
The conventional apparatus provides the window glass WG to be opened by the reverse rotation of the motor M when some foreign body AS is pinched by the window glass WG. Meanwhile, there is a request for a function that the window glass WG continues to close intentionally without reversing the rotation of the motor M even when the foreign body AS is pinched by the window glass WG for security reasons. In order to improve the response speed of the motor M, the semiconductor switching element is usually utilized. However, since the semiconductor switching element is apt to heat, it is preferable to close continuously the window glass WG by controlling the heat.